Accidentally in Love
by LaPushGurl
Summary: Leah finds her life boring. When trying to escape, she meets another shape shifter who has an attraction to her. But Jacob won't let her go without a fight.
1. Summary

**Summary**

After the almost battle with the Volturi, Leah finds herself feeling empty inside. Now that there is nothing left to do, she decides to go find excitement outside of La Push.

But things don't go the way she expected when she comes across another werewolf, Michael. Michael fancies Leah and wishes to make her his bride but everyone's favorite Alpha won't let her go without a fight.

Find out how Leah struggles for freedom, how Jacob fights for her safety, and how they both learn about accidental love.

_*****The main song for this story is Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. It's a really good song and I think it was also on the Shrek 2 Soundtrack. *****_

_**Don't forget to review! **___

_**LaPushGurl**_


	2. Options

**Accidentally in Love**

**Chapter 1: Options**

Options. I had a lot of them.

After joining Jacob's little make do pack, fighting an army of newborn vampires, and going against the Volturi, I found out that I had a lot of options.

Although I was the beta in Jacob's pack, all was safe in the land and there really was no need to stay. I have always loved La Push, I mean come on it was my home land, but after awhile I guess it just got old. I wanted to see other things, I wanted to travel, and maybe even meet someone I could have a relationship with. I wouldn't have to worry about imprinting, it wasn't written in my destiny.

Life here in La Push had become dull. All my 'friends' had an imprint and I was left alone to wallow in my loneliness. Well, I have just about had enough feeling sorry for myself. If I wanted to change my boring lifestyle I had to do it myself. I couldn't wait around for a genie to come along and grant me three wishes. No, I had to grant my own wishes.

I decided not to tell anyone I was leaving, for they would only tell Jacob and he would order me to stay after a long while of yelling at me. I wrote my mom and my brother, Seth, a note telling them about my departure. I told them I loved them both but I couldn't live my life this way, in pity and self regret.

After leaving my note on the kitchen counter, I took off in wolf form. I ran through trails the pack had made so long ago, collecting memories as I sped through the trees. I reached the border line of La Push and stopped. Although I had already made up my mind it was still hard to leave my home.

With one more look, I turned on my heels and ran for the Canadian border with freedom calling my name.

_***** Okay, so this is my first story and I'm really new at this so if you comment please be lenient. This chapter wasn't really eventful or interesting but I promise chapter 2 will be better. In the next chapter you really see where I'm going with this story so stay tuned and find out what happens*****_

_**Don't forget to review! **___

_**LaPushGurl**_


	3. Face to Face

Accidentally in Love Chapter 2

_**Leah's Pov**_

I was only about 50 miles from La Push when I started picking up a weird scent. It wasn't a scent I knew of but it smelled similar to one I knew very well. It smelled like, werewolf. I came into a little clearing and stopped dead in my tracks. _Holy shit_. I didn't even know there were other shape shifters.

I looked around and didn't see anything. I stood my ground until I heard rustling come from trees in front of me. All of a sudden a tall dark figure emerged from the trees. A man who looked about 20 years old with russet skin like my own stood wearing only a pair of khaki cut-offs. I took a step back and the man assured me in a hush tone, "I do not wish to hurt you." He paused making sure I was not going to run away.

"_My name is Michael. I am also one of you. Please, phase back so I can speak with you. Face to face."_

This was going against my better judgment, but I was curious. I ran back to the wooded area I came from and phased and changed back into my clothes. The man, who called himself Michael, had a confused and shocked look on his face when I stepped back into the clearing.

"_Wha- Who", _he stammered._ "I've never seen a female shape shifter before."_

"_Well, I've never seen another shape shifter, besides those in my pack, before"_

He scanned my body up and down. He started circling my body. The way his eyes bore into mine made me nervous. Michael took a couple steps forward until he was in arms reach.

"_You are quite beautiful. I can only assume your pack is very delighted to have you with them." _He smiled a genuine smile that I could not help but return. His smile reminded me so much of one of the reasons I was leaving La Push in the first place. Jacob. My heart ached at the thought of his name. I wonder if he has even thought about me once today. _Pfft. _Of course not all he thought about now was his precious little spawn child, Renesme (who was now not much of a child but a young lady).

I turned my thoughts back to Michael, in attempt to keep down the bile that was rising in my throat. His eyes have now turned to a very, very, very dark shade of brown. He reaches out to me while speaking softly,

"_My dear, why don't you come stay with me and my pack? We don't have much and we live out here in the woods but I can garuntee, I can make you happy." _His words rang in my ears. '_I can make you happy.' _He grasped my hand firmly. As soon as his other hand came in contact with mine there was a low growl that came from behind us.

"_Let her go."_A warm hand grabbed my waist. I looked up to see Jacob giving Michael a cold stare. Jacob pulled me into him and I was instantly enclosed in his warmth. "_She belongs in my pack", _his voiced boomed with authority.

Michael looked at him challengingly. "_I suppose you are her Alpha and she is your Alpha female?" _Jacob's grip on my waist loosened slightly.

"_She is my Beta, not my Alpha female."_

"_So she has no ties to you romantically." _Michael gave Jacob a taunting look as he raised his eye brow.

Jacob stared fiercely at Michael and re-tightened his grip on me. "_We are leaving." _He turned fast on his heals pulling me along with him back to the direction of La Push but turned back around when he heard my admirer speak.

"_I will be coming back." _He looked at me, "_To find you."_


	4. The Truth

**Accidentally in Love Chapter 3**

_***** Okay so I wanted every one to know the ages and the imprint names:**_

_**Leah-20**_

_**Jacob-20 / Renesmee-18**_

_**Michael-21**_

_**Seth-18 / Stephanie-17**_

_**Embry-20**_

_**Quil-20 / Claire-(now 10)**_

_**Sam-22 / Emily-23**_

_**Paul-22 / Rachel-24**_

_**Jared-22 / Kim-21**_

_**I also need some suggestions for names for Michaels pack so if you could help me out with that it would be awesome*** **_

**Leah's Pov**

"_What in the hell were you thinking", _he hissed Jake was basically dragging me along by my arm until I snatched away from him.

"_Let me go!" _He grabbed my arm again and pulled me closer to him.

"_Not until you tell me why you were so far from La Push", _he spoke firmly. It wasn't a statement nor a threat, but an order. I sighed and turned away from him slightly.

"_I needed to get away for a little bit. And I would've if you had left me alone and minded your own business."_

"_You are my business. As Alpha of the-", _I cut him off quickly.

"_Oh please don't start with that Alpha shit when you haven't been around for weeks! I have been patrolling by myself because the rest of you have been so far up your imprint's asses!" _My chest was now heaving slightly from my small outburst.

"_So is that what this is about. You're jealous that we all have lives and you don't! _

_Damn-it Leah! Embry doesn't have an imprint and you don't see him bitchin' like you are!" _Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

"_Well, if I'm such a bother then why are you trying to stop me from leaving! Why couldn't you just leave me alone and let me leave like I started to in the first place!" _Before he could say anything I stormed off, not exactly sure which way I was going all I knew is I needed to get away from _him._

**Jacob's Pov**

'_Well if I'm such a bother then why are you trying to keep me from leaving?'_

Honestly I didn't know the answer to that question. Earlier I called a pack meeting to find out that Leah was no where to be found. I asked around and no one had seen her. I even asked Sam but he just wanted to fight about me losing my Beta, telling me I was a horrible Alpha. And after hearing the mouthful Leah gave me I guess I have been.

I had searched out Leah's scent and it surprised me when I followed it all the way to a little clearing where I heard voices. I saw Leah standing there fully clothed being checked out, I guess I could say, by another man. Something in me just grew angry at the site and I grew even angrier listening to his words.

'_You are quite beautiful-'_

'_-Stay with me and my pack-'_

'_I can make you happy."_

I think that's when I growled and revealed myself to them. I'm not really sure because all I could think about was her hand in his. The way I stepped up and claimed her as if she was mine had shocked even myself for I knew I had no claim on her what-so-ever even if I was her Alpha because Leah Clearwater did whatever the hell she wanted to do. When I wrapped arm around her protectively, it still felt all different but nice.

I sighed and looked in the direction Leah had fled to quickly realizing it wasn't the direction to get back to La Push. I swiftly hurried after her, not trying to let her get too far ahead of me. I found her sitting against the trunk of a giant tree with her head between her propped up knees, crying. I stopped and stared at the fragile creature before me. I had never seen Leah look so vulnerable and to tell you the hell out of me.

I crouched down next to her and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to where I was now cradling her. She didn't try to fight me and I was happy of that. All I wanted to for hold her and comfort her, make her feel better because I hated seeing her this way. She sobbed harder.

"_Shh. It's gonna be okay Lee."_

"_It's just so damn lonely", _she choked out. I finally had heard the truth. I felt even worse about what I had said to her. I hadn't realized she felt like we had abandoned her. Gosh I was such an ass.

I noticed it getting darker and if we just sat here it was going to be night fall soon. I started to say something to Leah about going home when I heard her whisper of a snore. Her head hung low and her shoulder length hair swept into her eyes. Her pink lips were parted forming a small O shape that looked absolutely adorable on her.

I smiled while picking her up in my arms.

**XxXx**

Once I had reached my house the front door swung open and my dad rolled on to the tiny porch.

"_Thank God you found her!" _He sighed with relief.

"_Yeah." _I walked past him into the house and started up the steps.

"_Umm, I'll call Sue and tell her that Leah's safe and she'll be home in the morning."_ He gave me a nod before rolling his way to the kitchen.

I placed her limp body on my bed and pulled the covers over her. I was heading out the door when I heard her whimper. Her breathing quickened and it sounded as if she was panting. I walked over to the bed and rubbed her shoulder trying to soothe her. I sighed when I noticed she wasn't calming down or at least waking up.

I ran a hand through my ruffled hair and climbed into bed with her. I wrapped my arms completely around her and pulled her into my chest. She finally stopped shaking and started to relax when I rested my chin on her head. Her warm breathed flowed across my chest as her breathing slowed.

"_Goodnight Lee",_ I said, not expecting an answer back, before slipping off into a darkness known as sleep.

***_**Okay so tell me what you think. Please. I really want to know if you like it and if I should continue******_

_**LaPushGurl**_


	5. Deciding

**Accidentally in Love Chapter 4**

*** Okay so I got a couple suggestions on names for Michael's pack and I want to thank SchnarfBlack, jasw, and Via Sly for the names they gave me. I think I have the names figured out already but I am still asking for suggestions. Please. So that's about it, Enjoy this chapter! ***

**Leah's Pov**

I woke up to a pair of warm arms secured tightly around me. What the? There was a groan then the pair of arms squeezed tighter, almost cutting off my air supply. Fighting to get out of the persons hold, I elbowed the person right in their stomach. The arms let me loose instantly and the person gasped wildly waking up from their slumber.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" The person fussed at me. I turned around to see Jacob glaring. His hair was disheveled and his face was twisted into an adorable pout.

"If you hadn't tried to squeeze me to death it wouldn't have happened. And how did I get here anyway?"

"You fell asleep by some tree after our fight." I remembered crying but anything after that is a blur. I do remember him comforting me but anything after that I don't remember.

"And you carried me here?"

"Nope, you slept walked here", he said sarcastically.

"No need to be a smart ass." Jacob sat up straight and looked at me. "What?"

"What did that guy say to you", he asked. His voice was deep and filled with complications.

"That is none of your business."

"Come on, Lee! This is not the time for your games. I'm asking you a serious question. Can you just answer me?" He looked so frustrated and I begrudgingly had to admit it looked so cute. I sighed.

"He told me his name was Michael and that he wanted me to join his pack." He looked away.

"Is there anything else?"

"No. I think you heard everything else." He sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Did he give his reasons for wanting you in his pack?" I thought about this. The only thing he said before asking me to join me was that I was beautiful.

"He told me I was beautiful." Jacob growled lowly and jump from the bed as if it was on fire. He was trembling as he paced back in forth in front of his bed.

"Stay here I need to call a meeting with the elders."

"Wait! Why?"

"Because this crazo is planning on coming back to get you", he shouted sounding exasperated.

"So?"

"_So? _What is wrong with you? Some stranger, who happens to be werewolf, is threatening to take you away and all you can say is _so_!" His fists were now clenched and the veins in his neck were pulsing through his skin.

"What if I want to go with him?" Not that I really wanted to because at this point I was undecided. My plan in the first place was to leave but I had not figured in another sexy Alpha of another pack into my blueprints.

Jacob gaped at me. He then composed himself and smirked. "You can't leave unless I let you." I stood up infuriated.

"You can't make me do anything!"

"So _you_ think." He stepped forward towards me. "I can order you to stay." I was getting angrier by the moment.

"You can't order me to do shit."

"You wanna try me?" We were now standing only inches away from each other fists clenched, chests jutted, and a facial expression masked in anger. The last thing I wanted to do right now was fight with Jacob, but he wasn't making it easy to walk away.

"I'll go call a meeting. Stay here until I get back." He walked out the door letting it slam slightly as he pulled it shut.

I plopped back down on his bed and sighed. All I wanted was a little freedom, excitement, a LIFE. But no, Jacob had to come and interrupt.

I thought about the encounter in the woods yesterday with Michael. The way Michael held my hand. The way Jacob's deep voice boomed from the trees, I have to admit it was sexy. The way Jacob's arm found its way around my waist and the way it pulled me against his chest. The way Michael proclaimed he would find me. The way Jacob cradled me to sleep when I had cried. It had my mind doing flips and cartwheels.

I jumped when Jacob's door swung open wildly.

"Come down stairs. They're almost here."

**Jacob's Pov**

The more I talked about that damn guy the madder I got. I didn't exactly understand the feelings I was having all I knew was that since I found Leah yesterday I was just really pissed off.

The elders, Leah, and I gathered in my kitchen to talk about the situation about Leah. Much to my dismay, Sam was there also. He said he felt obliged to be there also when I questioned him about his presence. Him being there didn't help with my pissed off mood.

My father cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. I glanced down at Leah who was sitting quietly beside me with a blank look on her face. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were flushed, and her hands were shaking vaguely. I put my hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. She gave me a small smile before pulling her hand away. I frowned and tried to turn my attention back to my dad.

"There's another Alpha near and wants to take Leah away as, what we assume, his Alpha female", Billy announced to everyone. I didn't hear what all was said that led up to Sue's words but what she said caught my attention.

"Wait! Wait!" Once her voice was heard she continued. "Leah, honey, what is it that you want to do?" Everyone looked at her puzzled. "Do you want to go with this man?" The elders turned to Leah, awaiting her answer. Leah looked around at all the staring faces.

"I- I don't know", she mumbled out. Relief washed over me. She hadn't said yes but I had to realize that she could. The thought of losing Leah to some stranger worried me. I could be losing my best friend. She had been with me during the time Bella had gotten married and pregnant and although she unsuccessfully tried to cheer me up it was the thought that counted. Eventually we became friends and then even best friends. She was my right hand and although I wouldn't tell her this she held a special place in my heart that no one could replace, not even Nessie. And that's the part that scared me. I had a strong bond with Nessie that couldn't be broken but then there was this bond with Leah that I could not shake.

After the meeting with the elders, and Sam, I called both wolf packs together to explain what was going on.

"So I want everyone to patrol and stay alert." I turned to Leah. "Except for you, no patrol for the next couple of weeks." She scowled at me and for a second I thought she was going to protest but instead she just returned to looking out the window.

"Okay, Jared and Paul will start the first patrol. Everyone else is dismissed." The pack slowly exited except for Leah and Seth. Leah tried to make an exit but I stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Where are you going?" She sighed.

"Once again that is none of your business."

"Leah, stop being so damn stubborn! I'm only trying to look out for you."

"Yeah Lee. I'm worried about you. I don't want you wandering around when there's some crazy werewolf lurking around trying to take you away from us", Seth said. Leah looked at him with hostility.

"He is not crazy! You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you!" I didn't mean to shout at her but I was starting to get upset. She's now defending him as if she knows him.

"I don't have to take this from you! I haven't heard anything from you two in a month! My own brother and my best friend haven't spoken to me in a month! And now look at you!" She pointed to me. "You're making decisions about MY life without even asking me!"

"Leah, I didn't-." She cut me off to continue her rant.

"Shut up! What if I want to go with guy, you wouldn't even know because you didn't ask." She sounded helpless. "I wanted to get away. I felt so lonely. Everyone else had lives, even Embry and he didn't have an imprint. I wanted to get away and have a life of my own." She looked as if she wanted to say more but stopped. She looked at Seth and I sadly then walked out my front door.

**XxXx**

After Leah walked out, Seth decided to go home and talk to his mom and I chose to go talk to my dad. He was at Old Quil's house which was perfect since I kind of had to talk to both of them.

We sat down at Old Quil's kitchen table.

"What's up, son?"

"It's Leah. I don't' know what to do."

"About what", Old Quil asked.

"She wants to leave La Push." My father sighed.

"Is this about this rogue wolf?"

"I don't know. She said she wanted to leave even before this mess came up."

"Why would she want to leave her homeland and her responsibilities behind?"

"She feels like she has no life here. We all have abandoned her for our imprints and now I guess she's tired of it. I just don't know if I should let her leave or not." Old Quil leaned forward and spoke.

"I hate to see young people leave the reservation but after I guess some people just need to find out where they fit in."

"So, you're saying I should let her go?" I looked at him like he had two heads. I knew what he was saying was right I just still couldn't see myself letting Leah leave the rez. Leave me.

"What I'm saying is, I think you should let her find herself. And maybe after she gets herself together she might come back realizing she belongs at home."

His words gave me some hope but still watching her walk out of my life, whether permanently or temporarily, were going to be rough.

*****Okay I know this chapter isn't really eventful but it builds up to the next chapter which will be better. I promise. I will also be making longer chapters, I got a few complaints but like I said I'm working on it.**

**Remember to REVIEW! *********

**LaPushGurl**


	6. You Are Free to Go

**Accidentally in Love Chapter 5**

**Jacob's Pov**

The next morning I woke up and groaned. Today was the day I let Leah leave the reservation. _Damn_.

I heard my father downstairs most likely cooking breakfast. Any other day I'd be starved and ready to eat, but today I just had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After a shower I put on my clothes and headed to the Cullen's place. I hadn't seen Nessie in a while and I had the pain in my chest I always get when I don't see her for long periods of time. But this time it was different; I also had that ache in my stomach. I tried to clear my head by thinking of Nessie but somehow my mind kept shifting to thoughts of Leah. By the time I reached the house I was frustrated and upset all over again. Nessie came bounding out the house.

"Jakey, I missed you!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. The pain in my chest disappeared instantly. But my stomach pain was still throbbing.

"Hey Nessie." I gave her a tight smile.

"What's wrong", she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go see the rest of the family." I gave her a reassuring smile, the best I could.

"Okay, let's go!" She grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me towards the house.

Inside I said my greetings and insults, the insults were to Blondie. Once Nessie and I sat down in the living room, I noticed Edward scrutinizing me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked harshly.

"You're letting her leave?" Damn mind reader.

Everyone turned to face me, awaiting my answer. Nessie looked up at me with confusion.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just going to ask why it was eating you up so much." He gave me a taunting smile as he wrapped his arm tighter around his wife's waist.

"What's going on?" Nessie looked at me with a frustrated face. She hated when she felt left out and didn't know what was going on.

"Leah's leaving La Push." A flash of emotions flashed across her face. Her expression went from frustrated to confused to angry and then settled on a neutral look.

"Good. I mean, I think that'll be good for her. She hasn't been happy here for awhile. I think leaving will be a good choice." I tried to hide the look of hurt I had when Nessie said those last words because as much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right.

**Nessie's Pov**

I meant what I had said when I said how I felt about Leah's departure. And I was happy for her that she was attempting to find her happiness and I hoped she found it. But what turned my smile upside down was when I saw how upset Jacob was over her leaving.

The whole time while hunting he looked distant. I had to keep calling his name several times to get his attention and it bothered me because I knew who he was thinking about. I know it might sound selfish of me but it hurts to know that your soul mate is thinking of another woman, so much he isn't even paying you any attention.

I even showed him the new piece I had just completed with my father on the piano. Every few seconds he would look out the window and when I had finished he only gave me a short smile and said, "It was nice, Ness."

That's when I got pissed off. That composition took me _forever_ to complete and it was beyond just 'nice', it was fabulous. I even named it Jacob's Song after him and all he could say was, 'it was nice'.

I slammed the cover to the grand piano down. Jacob jumped slightly and turned away from the window and looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Nessie, what's wro-", he started but I cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence! If you paid attention to me at all you would already know what was wrong with me!" I had not meant to shout so loud but I was so angry at him. He gave me a confused look.

"Nessie, what are you talking about?"

"I played you a new song I put my heart into and you just basically ignored me. And I know why. It's Leah isn't?" My voice rose again and Jacob stood up.

"Look I don't have time for this. I don't understand what you're mad about and I have more important things to deal with", he said while walking towards the door.

"Oh so I'm not important now, huh?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled at me. I took a step back in fear. "You know what I'm just gonna leave." He left without another glance at me.

My mom came in asking what happened but I couldn't answer her. I just cried and cried. That was the first time Jacob had ever gotten angry with me. But he had some nerve yelling at me that way. I'm his imprint he should not talk to me that way. And then he just left probably to go running to that bitch, like he always did.

I'm glad she's leaving. Now I can have my Jacob all to my self.

**Jake's Pov**

I walked slowly to the Clearwater resident. I was absolutely in no hurry to do what I was about to do. Thoughts of me and Nessie's argument kept flooding to my mind. I was as frustrated as she was. I really did want to concentrate on Nessie's beautiful song but every time I tried, Leah found her way into my thoughts.

I was going to miss Leah when she left. I was going to loose my best friend. After the Volturi battle, if you want to call it that, Leah and I had become close. Even with the whole imprint thing I always found time for us to hang out, until recently. I didn't really realize it until now that Leah and I hadn't spent time together in months and now all of a sudden she wants to leave La Push. Although it would hurt like hell when I let her go, if that is what she wanted to do I supported her all the way.

When I got to Leah's house, I knocked on the door and leaned against her little old wooden porch rail. I could hear her feet thump against the stairs as she raced to answer the door. My breath caught in my throat when the door opened. Her short hair was wet, I assumed from the shower, and she smelled like her coconut mango shower gel. Before she could greet me I blurted out,

"You're free to go."

*****Phew. :/ I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for it. I was going to add the other wolf pack into the mix in this chapter but I took a change in direction in where I want this story to go so… I did NOT enjoy writing Nessie's Pov. At first I thought it would be cool to here her thoughts but then the more I typed the more I wanted to punch her in the face. And sorry to all those who are Nessie fans if you are offended. Well, that's the end of my long ass Author's Note and remember to REVIEW*****

**XOXO ****LaPushGurl**


	7. The Invitation

**Accidently in Love Chapter 6 **

*****Okay first of all I want to say sorry for not updating in a while. School was crazy but now I'm chillin' on my summer vacation! Second, I decided to take a different turn in this story. I will still keep Michael and his pack in the story but not 'til much later. Now that that's out the way, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. *****

**P.S This story does contain cursing. **

**Leah's Pov.**

I walked into the kitchen of my small apartment pulling on my converse. I had only five minutes to get to work or Maria was going to chew my ass out. I shuddered at the thought. I fought vampires! I turned into a damn wolf, but nothing scared me more than a menopausal Maria's wrath when I was late for work.

I moved to Los Angeles after Jacob let me leave La Push. I've been here for about five months. My apartment wasn't far from the beach and the coffee shop I worked at. I stumbled across it not long after I arrived in L.A. It was a quaint quiet shop. The walls were a soothing sage green color and there were brown tables and couches with black and white photos of scenery.

At the coffee shop I felt more at home than I did with my actual home. The comforting smell of the several blends of coffee and cappuccinos and the smooth sounds of blues and reggae that flowed softly through the speakers of the stereo system in the shop also gave me this sense of peace I hadn't felt in years.

Maria, who had became like my best friend despite our age difference, tells me all the time how much I seemed to be less 'hostile' since I first started working at her shop. She says my 'bitch' level is going down. And lately I have noticed it myself. The other day I actually joked with a customer. Maria told me to take the rest of the day off just in case I was catching something.

I can't even explain how serene I've been feeling lately. It might have something to do with the fact I don't have to be around my ex and my 'best friend' all the time and watch them be all sickeningly in love. I do think that was the root of all my hatred.

Even though Emily and Sam betrayed almost two years ago, the pain was still hurt as if it were yesterday. I wish I could get over it but I just can't. I know that Sam couldn't help imprinting but I guess it would have been better if he explained the situation to me than fucking my cousin/best friend not long after he proposed to me.

And Emily, I could go on for days about her. An imprint is whatever the imprintee wants him to be, whether it's a best friend, brother, protector, or lover. Emily chose Sam to be her lover and stabbed me in the back. She knew how much I loved him, that we were engaged and she still ripped him right from my hands like the little bitch she is.

Then to make matters worse I morphed into a giant dog. Phasing took away my womanhood and my father. I could never forget the look of horror on my fathers face when I transformed. His heart just could not take the shock and died quickly of a heart attack. Mom always assured me it wasn't my fault but I knew better. The death of my daddy would always be on my hands.

Things started getting better when I joined Seth in Jacob's little renegade pack. Jacob and I actually became friends and I was beginning to be happy again. But of course my happiness didn't last long. Jacob imprinted on Bella's half breed child and after that it's like I never saw him much anymore. After the newborn battle Quil and Embry joined the pack, but it still wasn't much of a pack because no one was around anymore. Even my own mother abandoned me. She spent all her time with Charlie and was never home.

I hated to sound so needy, like I needed company in order to be happy or satisfied. But when the people you care about the most just ignore you, it hurts. Even a cold hearted bitch like me, as the pack would say. And even then if they actually tried to get to know me like Jacob did they would know I'm not as much of a bitch as they think. But maybe some of that is my fault too. I didn't really try to get closer to them either.

I walked through the doors of Maria's coffee shop and hurried behind the counter and began tying on my apron. A line was already forming for the breakfast rush hour. Maria shot me a warning glance before handing a customer his coffee and a small bag.

"Thank you and come again", she said in her thick Spanish accent.

"I'm so sorry I'm late but my alarm clock is currently not working and I apologize", I said to her.

"No problem but I'm making lemon bars later on and you don't get a sample without pay", she smirked evilly. She knew lemon bars were my favorite.

"Sure, sure", I said knowing she would giving later when I begged but I after the words left my mouth I sighed thinking of Jacob.

Rush hour came and went. I sat down in one of the comfy chairs behind the counter and sipped my cup of hot tea. I would have a little peace for a little while until the lunch rush hour crowd came in. Customers came in and out but it wasn't an overwhelming crowd like at the three main meal times.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the mail that I picked up this morning on the way out my apartment complex. There were two bills *sigh* and small pink letter. I slowly opened the letter noticing it was from Sam and Emily's address. Once I pulled out the small card I regretted not throwing the letter away as soon as I saw who it was from.

_**The Young and the Uley Families**_

_**invite you to join them**_

_**in celebrating the marriage of**_

_**Emily Young**_

_**to**_

_**Samuel Uley**_

Before I could stop myself I balled the invitation up and stood from my seat trembling aggressively.

"Whoa, chica. Are you okay", Maria asked. She placed a comforting hand on my back and pulled the crumpled card from my clenched fist. She un-crumpled it and took a long look at it. She frowned when she read it. About two months after meeting Maria we had a heart to heart and I told her my life story, minus transforming into a huge wolf.

"Oh Leah. Lo siento- I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I controlled my breathing and forced out a small smile.

"Some lemon bars could help." She laughed and patted my back.

"I tell you, even in a time of distress you still seem to think about food", she said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call?"

"No go ahead. Damien should be in any minute now to take over the counter", she replied.

I quickly grabbed my phone and sprinted out the back door and into the alley behind the shop. The first number I dialed was my brother.

"Hello", he said groggily.

"Seth, its Leah. I need a favor-"

"Leah! I haven't talked to you in forever. How are you? You doing okay? Why haven't you called in a while? Mom's been going crazy. And Jake-" I cut him off at the mention of my Alphas name.

"Seth, slow down. I've been fine and I'll call mom later. Right now I need you to give me Sam's phone number."

"Why? I thought you-"

"I know, I know. I hate his guts and I still do, but this is important", I said sighing deeply.

"Okay, hold on", he said.

After getting Sam's number I hung up with my brother promising to call more. And I had to admit I did miss the sound of his voice. Sam took forever to answer his phone. For a second thought about hanging up, but then I thought about that stupid ass invitation and decided against it.

"Sam speaking." I paused at his smooth deep voice used to love but quickly snapped out of it.

"You asshole. Just when I'm happy again you have to pull some shit like this and ruin it!" I spat into the phone.

"L-Leah?"

"Yes, you dumbass! After all the pain you put me through you still thought that I would want to come to your wedding-"

"Wait, what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Sam! You sent me and invitation to the wedding!" By then I was so angry tears started slowly streaming down my face.

"Leah, I didn't send you an invitation. You know I wouldn't do that to you. You might think I would but I wouldn't", he said pleadingly. He sounded so sincere I believed him. But why would Emily do that. Hasn't she caused me enough pain and torture? And to think we used to be like sisters.

"I didn't know Emily was going to send you one." Sam said softly, finally putting two and two together. "I am so sorry, Leah. I'm sure Emily didn't mean to hurt you though." I scoffed.

"Just forget it Sam", I said defeated.

"Lee-", before he could finish I hung up and turned off my cell phone before he could maybe call back.

I sobered up, put on my brave face and walked back into the coffee shop with a smile on my face. I decided not to let Sam and Emily hurt me anymore. It was time to grow up and show them I'm over it. To prove it to them I'm going to go to the wedding and smile through every minute of it. Hopefully.

***A/N: Do you think Leah is making the right decision or is it a mistake going to the wedding? Review and let me know!***

XOXO LaPushGurl


End file.
